


Prom?

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Everybody is a Fool in Love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prom prompt. The 100 high school AU with tons of fluff and ridiculousness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP asking each other to prom in cute ways. Bonus: Person A gets a detention from standing on a cafeteria table at lunch with the word “Prom?” written on their stomach for person B. 
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.

“Hey, have you guys seen Lexa today?” Clarke asked as she took a seat in between Octavia and Raven at their usual lunch table. Raven shrugged her shoulders and Octavia mumbled an incoherent answer around a mouthful of potato chips. “Wow guys, thanks so much for those intelligent and helpful answers.”

“Sorry,” Octavia winced as she swallowed the remaining chips in her mouth. “We haven’t seen either of the Woods gals today, hence Miss. Grumpy-pants over there.”

“I’m not grumpy, you asshole.” Raven scowled and reached over Clarke to slap the other brunette’s shoulder. “I’m pissed. Anya said she was going to be here for lunch. Do you fucking see her here?”

“Fu-- ”

“O, finish your lunch,” Clarke interrupted with a light laugh at her friend’s antics. “Lexa said she’d be here too. Do you think Indra called them for practice?”

“Nah, coach gave us the day off. We only have a night session later.” Octavia cut in with a grimace.

The ‘Grounders’, as they liked to call themselves, were made up of Lexa, Anya, Octavia, Luna, Echo, Monroe and a few other girls. Lexa and Anya Woods were the co-captains with the team given titles of ‘Commander’ and ‘General’, respectively. Octavia had authority next…with the twins, Echo and Luna Triku under her. Coach Indra Woods and her stepbrother Gustus Triku led their team with an iron fist and were unpredictable with their spontaneous practices.

“Well Indra does like to -- ”

“What do I like to do?” a voice sounded from behind the three frozen girls.

“Indra! I mean Ms. Indra…I-I mean Ms. Woods!” Clarke sputtered out as she turned around to face her girlfriend’s mother. “ I-we were just wondering where Lexa and Anya were…they were supposed to meet us for lunch. I thought, maybe, you had called them in for an extra practice.”

“Hmm I have not seen them since we left for school this morning. Have you checked the field? I like to think that my daughters have some sense of determination to improve their skills.”

“Oh, um, no. We hadn’t thought of that. That’s a brilliant idea.” Clarke rambled as she pulled her friends up from the table and dragged them towards the soccer field. “We’ll go check there…now. Thank you, ma’am!”

“God, Griffin. That was smooth!” Octavia snorted as soon as they were out of the lunch area.

“At least I said something!” Clarke defended. “All Raven did was sit there wide-eyed and jaw dropped.”

“Hey! Shut up,” Raven spit out. She looked behind them to make sure Indra was out of sight before continuing. “That woman is fucking scary, alright? Has she ever walked in on you and Lexa? Nothing scares Anya and she looked like she was going to piss herself that day!”

“That sounds terrifying and I’m glad that happened to you and not me.” Clarke rushed to finish her thoughts when a harsh glare was shot her way. “I don’t mean it like that, Raven! Anya’s only a year older than all of us but Indra would skin me alive if she caught me ‘defiling’ her baby girl!”

“Good point.” Raven shrugged. She had to raise her voice to be heard over Octavia’s loud laughter. “Fuck off, Blake. You’re lucky Indra is only Lincoln’s aunt and Gustus is so chill.”

“Yeah, yeah. At least you don’t have an older brother and your boyfriend’s twin sisters constantly checking up on you. I swear Bell, Echo and Luna have spidey-senses…they always show up when Lincoln and I are home alone.”

“How is male Triku?”

“Stop calling him that, you bitch,” Octavia snickered. “Lincoln’s good. He met me after practice the other day with a huge bouquet of roses and asked me to prom! Sometimes I can’t believe how sweet that boy is.”

“Shit. Our girls apparently need a romance lesson from their cousin.” Raven grumbled and laughed at the amused grin on the blonde’s face.

***

 “Shit, shit, shit!” Lexa muttered under her breath as she sprinted across the soccer field and into a hidden area under the bleachers. The team captain gestured frantically for her cousins to join her in the dark and peeked out to look for her sister. “Where is Anya? She was right behi-- ”

“I am right here, brat.”

“SHIT,” Lexa jumped and turned around to find her sister hidden in the dark behind her. “How did you get here before me? Wait, no. That is not the point. What the fuck were you thinking? Spray-painting the side of the engineering building? My god, what was I thinking? Why do I always follow you? Mom is going to kill us…”

“Why is your mother going to kill you?” All four athletes cringed at the sound of Principal Griffin’s voice behind them. “Girls?”

“Hello, Ms. Griffin! How are you doing this fine day?” Lexa exclaimed and let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m doing alright, Lexa. What are you four up to back here?” Abby questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“Nothing really, Principal Griffin! We are just having a private conversation. It is quite hard out there, with all the other students running around.”

“They’re all pretty rambunctious today, aren’t they, Luna? It’s probably all the excitement for prom. Are you all going?”

“Yes, ma’am! That is actually what we were discussing. Lexa, here, is just really nervous about asking your daughter.”

“Oh? Sweetheart, you know you have nothing to worry about. Clarke will say yes, no matter how you ask her!” the older woman grinned softly at the nervous teen. She gave a quick pat to the girl’s shoulder and made her way back to the main building. “Have a good day, girls!”

“What was that, Echo?! Why did you tell her that I was nervous? I am not nervous! Why would I be nervous? I would only be nervous if I was not sure Clarke would say yes. Dear god. What if she says no?”

“Lexa. Relax, dear cousin, Clarke is sure to say yes.” Luna reassured the rambling brunette with a tight hug. “Look on the bright side! We didn’t get in trouble with Principal Griffin! Aunt Indra will not find out and we will all live to see another day!”

“Yes, relax, Alexandria. Everything is fine. We did not get caught and even if we did, Mom would not blame you. She would most likely blame me for being such a bad influence on you. Even though this was all your fault.” The older blonde muttered as she watched the high school security guards run pass the bleachers, most likely in search of the four cousins.

“My fault?! This was your plan! You asked us to help you!”

“Who made the bet that they could ask their partner to prom in the most extravagant way?”

“…”

“She has you there, Lex.” Luna said gently as she hid a smile at her younger cousin’s pout.

“Shop of, Luna.”

“Oooh, she is bringing out the Woods/Triku tongue…watch out, sis!” Echo teased. “Dad would be so proud that his linguistic lessons did not go to waste.”

“You two are just jealous that you have no chance at winning this bet,” Lexa mumbled.

“Excuse me? Bellamy was thoroughly impressed with my presentation. I would even say he swooned a bit. The incorporation of a medieval jousting battle along with historic trivia to reveal that poster was genius. There is a major chance that I could win this bet.”

“No. There is absolutely no chance that you could win.”

“I agree with Anya. The real competition, unsurprisingly, is between the Woods sisters. At least until you all realize that my prom-proposal will triumph all of yours put together.”

“Shop of, Lexa!” Anya and Echo groaned in unison.

“I thought I was pretty romantic,” Luna said with a small frown. “Monroe loved it…”

***

_Monroe was the last one out of the locker room after the rough practice Coach Indra and Gustus had put the team through. Everybody else had gotten dressed and went home but she decided to take her time. At least that’s what she would tell anybody if they asked. In reality, she was waiting by the building exit for Luna to get out of her meeting with Coach Gustus. The two had gotten rather close, their fifth date having been the previous Friday. Monroe was hoping to catch the younger Triku sister on her way out so that they could plan something for the upcoming weekend. She leaned on the doorway and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. A text notification was lit up on the screen and she excitedly opened it up when she saw who it was from._

_‘Hey, dad just let me out! Are you still at school?’_

_‘Yea. I’m by the exit. Where are you? I’ll come meet you’_

_‘Meet me by your car’_

_‘Be there in a few’_

_Monroe made her way through the parking lot and towards her car, only to stop in her tracks at the sight that awaited her. Luna stood by her car holding a single rose with balloons surrounding her. The balloons were multicolor and had lettering that spelled out, ‘Be mine?’_

_“Wow this is…wow.”_

_“I hope that is a good ‘wow’,” Luna giggled nervously._

_“Yeah, yeah, no it’s definitely a good ‘wow’! This is so awesome.”_

_“I am glad you approve,” the youngest Triku said softly. “So the question of the night is…will you be mine? As in, will you be my girlfriend and…go to prom with me?”_

_“Uh, I-yes! One hundred times yes!” Monroe stammered before letting out an uncharacteristic squeal and pulled the grinning girl into her arms. She murmured ‘yes’ again before pressing her lips onto her girlfriend’s for a sweet kiss._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of 'Prom?'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading :)

 “Wait, she did what? We’re still talking about Anya Woods, right? The stoic beauty? The one who laughs whenever we watch romantic movies? The one half of our resident badass sister combo?”

“Yeah, Jasper. My girl can be romantic sometimes but she can still kick your ass so don’t let her hear you mock her badass persona.” Raven bragged as she recounted the other day to the group gathered at their lunch table. Monty, his boyfriend Miller, Monroe, Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke sat around the table, listening intently to the mechanic’s story.

_Raven, Clarke and Octavia were making their way down to the soccer field when Raven’s cellphone buzzed with a text message._

_‘Engineering building. Now.’_

_Raven huffed angrily and thrust the phone into the faces of her startled friends. “Look at this shit. She doesn’t text me to tell me she’s not coming to lunch and now she’s fucking ordering me to the engineering building. That’s my building. MY BUILDING.”_

_“So…don’t go?” Octavia said with a confused expression._

_“What do you mean, ‘don’t go’? Of course I’m going. I’m meeting her at MY building and I’m going to give her a piece of my fucking mind!” Raven shouts and mutters a quick goodbye to her friends._

_Clarke and Octavia stand there stunned for a moment before snickering as they watch the mechanic stomp her way to her destination._

_***_

_‘Where the fuck are you, asshole?’_

_‘Come around the side of the building, gorgeous’_

_‘Don’t ‘gorgeous’ me. You’re still an asshole for ditching me.’_

_‘Hurry up.’_

_Raven turns the corner and catches sight of her girlfriend casually leaning against the brick wall._

_“What do you mean ‘hurry up’? Where the fuck were you? We said we would meet for lun-- ”Her words cut off as she notices the rainbow colored spray-paint covering the entire wall behind the stoic blonde._

_‘BE MY DATE FOR PROM?’_

_“What…did you do this…for me?” Raven murmured softly and took her girlfriend’s outstretched hand._

_Anya let out a small chuckle and smiled sweetly at the girl in her arms. “I am really sorry for ditching you at lunch. I meant to meet you there and bring you back here myself…but I did not realize how many security guards like to roam about this area. The girls and I had some trouble but luckily we were able to finish. What do you think?”_

_“This is amazing…and really sweet. Not that much of a badass now, are you?”_

_“Oh no. I am still a badass. But I suppose I could deal with being a sweet badass…if you say yes to being my date?”_

_“You’re adorable,” Raven giggled and tightened her arms around the taller girl’s neck. “Of course I’ll be your date. I love you so much, you romantic badass.”_

_“Good.” Anya nodded and gave a gentle kiss to the other girl’s temple. “I love you too.”_

“It was so sweet! You know…if you ignore the ‘against the rules’ part. We only almost got caught because it was really hard to get the curve of the question mark…” Luna chipped in as she took a seat on Monroe’s lap. She leaned down to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips before looking back up to face the others. “So, how is everybody’s day going?”

“It’d be better if your cousin would show her face,” Clarke groaned over the chorus of responses. “Where the hell is Lexa? I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning and she keeps dodging my texts about what the hell she’s doing! It’s like she’s trying to avoid asking me to prom or something…I mean even Finn has beaten her to asking me. He presented me with flowers and a new canvas to paint on this morning. Disregarding him totally ignoring the fact that I have a girlfriend whom I love with all my heart, it was all kind of sweet. But seriously, she hasn’t even mentioned it. Oh my god, she doesn’t want to go to prom with me.”

“What? No, that’s definitely not it.” Bellamy snorted at the ridiculous thought.

“Clarke, that girl is totally head over heels for you. There’s no way she doesn’t want to take you to prom.” Miller said as he hugged Monty closer. The smaller teen was sitting comfortably on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Yeah, Miller’s right! Lexa wouldn’t miss the chance to see you in a stunning dress. Remember her excitement last winter with the masquerade ball? I think she actually tripped down both flights of stairs.” Monty added with a chuckle.

“She’s going to break up with me. Prom isn’t the problem anymore. I’m going to be girlfriendless.”

***

“ANYA!”

“Why are you yelling, Alexandria?”

“ANYA, HELP ME.”

“Lexa, calm yourself.”

“ECHO, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO.”

“God dammit, Alexandria, get yourself together.”

“Mother, I have no idea how to ask Clarke to prom. WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO?!”

“Go run your laps. Then be yourself and ask your girlfriend to prom. You know what she likes, right? Do something around that.”

“Thank you, Mother. I think you may have given me an idea…”

***

“Holy shit, Lexa? What is she doing?” Octavia gasped.

Everyone in the outside lunch area turned to see what had caught the younger Blake’s attention. Lexa was stepping up onto the picnic table in the middle of the lunch area, giving a sheepish smile to the two occupants. The brunette was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

“Lex? What are you doing up there?” Clarke asked with a confused smile. She got up from her table and slowly made her way towards her girlfriend. The blonde stopped directly in front of Lexa and waited for an explanation.

“Clarke. I have a very important question for you.”

“Dammit, Alexandria. You really want to win that much?” Anya muttered under breath, shaking her head slightly to dismiss her girlfriend’s curious glance.

“Why are you like this? Anya and Aunt Indra are not this weird.” Luna questioned softly and snuggled closer to Monroe on the picnic bench.

“Why am I friends with you guys?” Octavia groaned into her hands.

“I’m only here for the free entertainment,” Monty and Miller said in unison as they watched on in amusement. “This is fantastic!”

“Guys, shut up!” Lexa grit her teeth in what seemed to be irritation, but was most likely nervousness. A chorus of ‘sorry’ rang out in response. The brunette inhaled deeply before continuing her speech. “Clarke, you know that I love you and I am deeply sorry for being so distant this past week. I think I have just been panicking a bit. I have an important question for you and a few years from now, this will seem like such a foolish thing to be nervous about.”

“It’s okay, Lex.” Clarke encouraged soothingly. “You can ask me.”

“Clarke Griffin--” Lexa paused and nodded to herself before ripping her shirt over her head.

Clarke’s breath hitched as she took in her girlfriend’s appearance. The Grounders’ commander stood proudly, with a hint of nervousness shown only through her eyes, on the table. She had a black sports bra covering her chest and the only thing Clarke could focus on were her girlfriend’s abs. Ignoring the well defined six-pack, she realized that there was a word written on the girl’s stomach in black marker. The neatly written letters spelled out ‘PROM?’

“Oh Lexa…” Clarke sighed happily. “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you!”

Lexa exhaled in relief as she took in the chorus of cheers in the lunch area. She jumped down from the table and enveloped her girlfriend in a big hug. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa’s waist and sighed deeply into her neck.

“I’ll admit that I was a little worried that you didn’t want to go to prom with me.”

“What? I was worried you would not say yes,” Lexa chuckled and tightened her hold on the blonde. “I am so glad that you did. I love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“I--” Clarke’s next words were cut off abruptly by a deep voice.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gustus asked. A hint of amusement was hidden discreetly behind his stern expression.

“Lexa…remember when I told you that Clarke would say yes, no matter how you asked her?” Abby groaned. “I had pictured you wearing a shirt and not causing a scene on my campus.”

“Alexandria, when I said to use something that Clarke likes…I, obviously, did not mean your abs.” Indra grumbled. “For god’s sake, put your shirt back on.”

“Ms. Griffin, Uncle Gustus, Mother…I apologize for the disruption.” Lexa said stiffly as she swiftly moved away from Clarke and pulled her shirt back on.

“I think an extra dozen set of suicides will make up for this,” Gustus suggested while Indra nodded in agreement. “With us, at least.”

“Along with that, you’ll be serving a Saturday detention with me this weekend.” Abby said with shake of her head. “I won’t put it on your record this time, but please let’s try to keep our shirts on our bodies from now on?”

“Y-yes, of course, Ms. Griffin. That will not be a problem.” Lexa stammered as she made eye contact with the principal, or in other words: her girlfriend’s mother.

“This is better than cable TV…” Monty mumbled as he and the rest of the group watched an amused Clarke and an awkward Lexa talk with the three adults.

Abby exhaled deeply and let out a light laugh at her daughter’s usually stoic, yet extremely sweet girlfriend. She gave a parting wave and left for her office. “See you Saturday morning in my office, Ms. Woods.”

“See you then, Ms. Griffin!” Her relief only lasted so long before she turned back to her mother and uncle. Gustus grinned childishly while Indra rolled her eyes at her brother’s immature behavior.

“Since you have relaxed now that Clarke has accepted your invitation to prom…you can go start those suicides.”

“But Mother--”

“The field is waiting for you. Go. Now, Alexandria.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lexa muttered and gave Clarke a loving goodbye kiss, parting with the promise of driving her home after school. She paused when she heard her girlfriend call her name.

“Lex, wait!”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“I love you too, Alexandria Woods.”

A huge grin grew on Lexa’s face as she registered the blonde’s continuation of their interrupted declarations from before. With renewed energy, the commander made her way to the soccer field to start her suicide sets. The thought of her beautiful girlfriend coming down the stairs to greet her on prom night was enough to get her through the dozen sets of sprints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after a lot of requests for another chapter…here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The Griffins (plus Raven), Woods and Triku families were gathered at the Woods house. Abby and Gustus were flitting around, taking pictures and videos of each and every one of the kids.

Clarke, Raven, Luna and Echo stood waiting in the middle of the living room. They had made their 'individual entrances' down the stairs, as requested by the photographer (Abby) and videographer (Gustus). The girls were ready to leave and could barely contain their excitement at the thought of the night to come. Clarke wore a royal blue, strapless dress that brought out the color of her eyes and Raven wore a backless, dark green dress. Echo had a long and simple, maroon colored dress and Luna wore deep purple, one shoulder dress. All of them had coordinated with their dates to have matching ties with their dresses. Many prayers were sent out that their partners could do that without messing up...

Lincoln stood near the bottom of the stairway in a silver tuxedo, black dress shoes and a white button up shirt with a red skinny tie. He shared a smile with his father as the older man walked by with the video camera. Anya leaned against the nearby wall and wore a black tuxedo, black dress shoes and a white button up shirt with a dark green skinny tie. Indra was standing next to her oldest daughter, rolling her eyes at her younger one's nervousness to come downstairs.

"She will be down soon, Aunt Indra. We have 15 minutes until we have to leave and you know how much she likes to be punctual."

"You are right, Luna." Indra huffed out. "But I know that girl is dressed and ready. She is just letting her nerves hinder her. Abigail and your father already made it so that you all have individual entrances...with sufficient time in between each one. This way a repeat of last winter would not occur."

"You mean when you guys made us walk down the stairs one by one and my imbecile of a sister got so distracted by Clarke's beauty, that she tripped down the last flight of stairs. Because she could not take her eyes off Clarke. Who was walking down behind her.” Anya rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister’s ridiculousness. “Thank god she went first and none of us got caught up in that mess."

"That was hilarious. I wish we had gotten that on video. Here is hoping something just as amusing happens today..." Lincoln finished under his breath with a chuckle.

"Alexandria Woods. You looked fine the last time I fixed your tie, you look fine now. Get your ass down here already and let Abigail and Uncle Gustus take your group photos!"

"Yes, mother. I will be down in a second!" Lexa shouted as she took one last glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tuxedo, black dress shoes and a black button up shirt topped off with a royal blue skinny tie. The soccer commander put on a cocky smirk and straightened her tie before making her way towards the stairs.

***

_thunk thunk-thunk thunk crash_

"Did she just -- "

"Oh my god..."

"I cannot believe we are siblings"

"I raised you better than this, Alexandria..."

"But really. Why are you like this? Aunt Indra and Anya are a little apathetic but perfectly normal. Father is a little too giddy for his image but what can you do."

"You really are a strange one. You never fall in practice and people in school think you are a total badass. I really cannot see it..."

Luna and Echo sighed and shook their heads in unison. Echo took one last look at her blushing cousin on the ground before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her towards the front door. "We are going to Harper's house. Bellamy is picking us up there and we will meet you at the venue."

"Here is hoping you do not fall at prom, Lexa..."

"Yeah, Lexa. But just remember that this is Bellamy, Lincoln and Anya's last year, so if you are going to fall...at least make it really entertaining."

"SHOP OF ECHO!" Lexa growled as she sat up on the ground.

***

"Yes, I am perfectly alright and not at all injured, thank you all for asking." Lexa grumbled with a small pout.

"Aw baby," Clarke cooed while attempting to stifle a laugh. "you're too cute. Are you okay?"

"My god, Alexandria, pick yourself up and give your girlfriend her corsage."

"Shit..." the younger Woods sister scrambled up from her place on the bottom of the stairs and straightened out her jacket and tie. Clearing her throat, she gently took Clarke's hand and placed the corsage on her wrist. Lexa smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and spoke softly. "Um, well, ignoring my poor entrance...you look beautiful, Clarke. Absolutely stunning. So goddess-like that I cannot bear to take my eyes off you."

"That is quite obvious, Alexandria."

"Yes, we all know that now."

"You fell down the fucking stairs again, you fucking idiot."

"Anya!"

"Sorry, Uncle Gustus, but seriously!"

"If we put aside the colorful language she used...Anya is not wrong."

"No, son. She is definitely not wrong. My niece is a fool in love."

***

"I thought it was sweet," Abby chuckled as she watched the love-struck teen smile at her daughter. "She got so caught up in how beautiful Clarke looks in her dress that she took a little tumble."

"Abigail. She fell down two flights of stairs. Again."

"Well yes. But Indra -- "

"My daughter is an athlete. Falling down two flights of stairs at the winter ball was bad enough. I let that go because it was winter and Lexa was just getting over a cold. Not the best excuse, but I let it go. Now, she falls down the _same flight of stairs_. She is in perfect health and I just cannot come up with a plausible excuse for her this time. My god, Alexandria..."

***

The venue for prom was a beautiful plaza, decorated in a black and white theme. The gang sat around a table near the dance floor and only Clarke and Lexa were missing.

"Where the fuck is my sister?" Anya muttered from her seat next to her girlfriend.

"Probably fucking Clarke in a bathroom stall." Raven chuckled at the glare sent her way.

Groaning in faux annoyance, the stoic blonde wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and pulled their chairs closer to each other.

***

"Your cousin's kind of a big mush, isn't she?" Monroe whispered against the back of her girlfriend's neck. Luna sat comfortably on her lap with Monroe's arms wrapped loosely around her waist. The younger Triku twin played with the deep purple tie that was placed around her girlfriend's collar and giggled softly.

"She is only that way with Raven so do not let her hear you say that or she may attempt and succeed at injuring you. Not that you cannot handle yourself but you know how my big cousin is. Anya is not even that soft with me and I am her family. I mean just last weekend, she pushed me off the sidewalk because I was 'walking too slow'..."

"Aww my poor baby!" Monroe cooed sweetly and snuggled closer to the pouting girl in her lap.

***

In a little garden right outside of the plaza, Clarke and Lexa sat next to each other on one of the two wooden benches. The two girls sat smiling with their legs touching and their shoulders periodically bumping against each other. Their smiles grew even larger as Lexa grabbed her girlfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"You really are beautiful, Clarke. I feel so lucky and honored to be able to call you mine."

"Oh my, Commander. What would our fellow students say if they knew that their resident badass was just an adorable, romantic in disguise?" the blonde teased.

"They would say nothing because they know that the Woods sisters would come after them if they did."

"Lexa...you can't beat up everyone who -- "

"Yes, I can."

"Lexa."

"Clarke."

"Lexa..."

"But Clarke...why can I not?" the normally 'badass' brunette whined and curled up into her girlfriend's side.

"Because, Lex, it's not right. Plus, you'd probably get detention. Like a lot."

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, Clarke."

"Lexa."

"Fine."

***

Back inside the plaza, an amused group of friends watched on as Monty did a twirl on the dance floor. None of them could hold in their laughter when they saw Nathan imitate the exact move as the song came to an end.

"Oh my god I totally call Monty for the next dance!" Octavia cried out in between her giggles.

"What? No way, babe. Monty already promised me the next one!" Lincoln grinned cheekily and squeezed past her. He shimmied onto the dance floor, towards a hysterical Monty.

Octavia let out a snort at her boyfriend's silly antics and grabbed a breathless Nathan, who was about to take a seat at their table. "Come on, Miller. Let's show our boys what we got!"

***

"Do you want more food?"

"Do you think I am too skinny? Is that why you keep asking me if I want food?"

"What? No! You're not too skinny, I would never say that!"

"Oh so you think I am fat?"

"No, Echo, I would never! I--"

"I know," Echo giggled at her boyfriend's flustered face. "I was just kidding. I would love to get more food."

"Oh thank god," Bellamy breathed out in relief.

"How about we play some history trivia while we wait in line for food to make it up for teasing you? I have some new tricky ones up my sleeve for you..."

"I love you." The curly haired boy said with a love-struck smile.

***

"Oh I almost forgot! Babe, did you get it?"

"You asked for it so of course I did, Octavia."

"You guys are almost as disgusting as Clarke and Lexa. What are you even talking about?"

"Just watch this!"

"Oh my god. Is that--"

"YOU GOT IT ON VIDEO?!"

"Lincoln, you are my hero."

"Seriously, this is gold. Better than Netflix _and_ Tumblr." Monty mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Babe, where'd you get the popcorn?"

"Over there. I figured something entertaining would happen and -- "

"What are you guys watching?" Lexa asked as she and Clarke walked up to the group of friends.

"You staring at Clarke with heart-eyes and then falling down two fucking flights of stairs."

"...I hate you guys."


End file.
